Crossbow (weapon)
.]] The Crossbow , also known as Power Bow, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is generally a weak bow that provides little in the way of offense. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Crossbow (Great Bow in ''Easy Type) is the second-weakest bow, providing provides 20 attack and 35 accuracy. It can be bought for 700 gil in Agart and Mysidia. It can be used by Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, Edward, Cid, Palom, and Porom. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Crossbow is the second-weakest bow, providing 20 attack and 25% accuracy. It can be bought for 700 gil at Baron (as Ceodore), in Tomra, Mist, Troia, Mysidia, and the Dwarven Castle. It can also be found in the Tower of Trials during Edge's Tale and in the South Underground Waterway during Palom's Tale. It can be used by Cecil, Ceodore, Rydia, Cid, Rosa, Palom, Porom, Edward, Luca, Harley, Leonora, and Izayoi. Final Fantasy XI Crossbow is a marksmanship weapon that provides 12 damage and 288 Delay. It deals 2.5 damage per second and accumulates 76 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 12 Warrior, Thief, Dark Knight, and Ranger. It can be bought for 2,166 - 2,449 gil from Mjoll in Bastok Markets (E-11), Chaupire in Northern San d'Oria (E-3), and Dehbi Moshal in Al Zahbi (G-10). It can also be bought for 60 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11), Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods (J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). Final Fantasy XII }} Crossbow is a low-ranked crossbow, providing 46 attack and 7% critical, and requires the Crossbows 1 License to equip. It can be bought for 5,200 gil at Mt Bur-Omisace, Jahara, Nalbina Fortress, and Rabanastre. In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 31 Attack, 5 Evade, 24 CT, 7% critical rate and requires the Crossbows 1 license for 25 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]] for 1,900 gil, found as a treasure in Dreadnought Leviathan (Port Section), or from the bazaar for 1,080 gil after selling Crooked Fang x4, Yellow Liquid x2, and Ice Stone x1. It can be equipped by the Time Battlemage. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Crossbow is a mid-ranked crossbow-type weapon that provides 4 Weapon Attack and 5% Weapon Defense. It can be bought for 2,000 gil at any Outfitter from Chapter 2 onwards after meeting with Cardinal Delacroix at Lionel Castle, or can be obtained as a rare treasure at Clockwork City of Goug. Final Fantasy Dimensions Crossbow is the second-weakest bow, providing 16 Attack and 10 Hit Rate. It is Wind-elemental, and can only be equipped by Jobless, Warrior, Thief, Red Mage, White Mage, Black Mage, Bard, Memorist, Ranger, and Dancer jobs. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FF4-Crossbow.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA) and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FF4PSP Weapon Crossbow and Arrows.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). Crossbow-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Crossbow.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFD Crossbow.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFAB Crossbow N.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N) FFXI. FFAB Crossbow N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+) FFXI. FFRK Crossbow FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Category:Bows Category:Crossbows